


For the Love of Burgers (and all else that is good)

by one_more_offbeat_anthem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean Winchester Needs to Remove Head From Ass, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Profoundbot Prompts (Supernatural), Sam Winchester is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem/pseuds/one_more_offbeat_anthem
Summary: Dean is grilling up some burgers.Cas can hear Dean singing in the shower.Sam is playing with his fidget spinner.(Or, Dean really needs to just use his words, and Sam takes matters into his own hands.)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: ProfoundBot- Fic Collection





	For the Love of Burgers (and all else that is good)

**Author's Note:**

> this one is a little stereotypical but sometimes I like to read short, mushy fics, even if they're cliched. so enjoy I hope?

_Cas flew out of the bunker about ten minutes after he heard Dean singing in the shower._

_It wasn't that Dean belting a Led Zeppelin song Cas recognized from the mixtape Dean had given him wasn't great--in fact, it was nice to walk by the bathroom door and hear Dean just....being himself for once._

_It was the pit in Cas's stomach (could angels have pits in their stomachs?) that made him feel like he had to leave._

_He would come back._

_(He always did)._

*****

Dean was making burgers while Sam sat at the table, messing with his fidget spinner. Finally, Sam let out a deep sigh and returned to the laptop, grumbling.

"Complain too much and your mood'll get stuck like that," Dean said, "And I don't let grumpy people eat my burgers."

"Dean, we've been researching this case for two weeks, and nothing has come up. At this rate, it'll never be solved."

"Maybe you can ask Cas for some insights....where is he, by the way?"

Sam shrugged, "I think he flew somewhere earlier."

Dean set down his spatula, "He _what_?"

"He'll be back," Sam shrugged, "It's fine."

"But where would he have to go?"

"I don't _know_ , Dean. I'm not Cas's keeper. Why are you so worried? Is it because of...."

"Shut up."

"You have to tell him at some point, you know."

Dean glared at his younger brother, "Like hell. You can't make me."

"Alright, suit yourself. But don't say I didn't warn you." Sam returned his attention to the laptop.

*****

Several hours later, when burger-night had long passed and Dean had bullied Sam into helping him with the dishes, Dean was staring at one of their bajillion books, his eyes glazing over the words. Part of it was that the book stopped making sense about 20 pages ago, and the other part was him worrying about--

"Cas, godammit," Dean said, as the aforementioned angel suddenly appeared next to him, "What the hell?"

Cas tilted his head, "What's wrong?"

Dean set the book down (as if he was gonna finish it, anyways), "You can't just fly off like that and not tell us where you went!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're--"

Sam appeared in the library doorway, "Oh, hey Cas. What's up?"

"Dean's busy yelling at me."

Sam grinned, "Yeah, I thought so. He's just yelling because he's mad you missed burger night."

Cas tilted his head further, somehow, "But I don't eat, so why would that matter?"

Dean glared at Sam, "Don't you dare. I know where you sleep."

"And I know where you sleep, too. If you don't tell him, I will."

" _You wouldn't_." 

"Hey Cas?" Sam said innocently (although Dean knew better), "Dean's in love with you, thought you ought to know."

Dean picked up Sam's fidget spinner from where it had migrated to the coffee table and threw it at his head, "Screw you!" He heard Sam run down the hall, laughing, and then Cas cleared his throat. Dean could feel his face turning red. 

"If it makes you feel any better," Cas said, "That's why I left."

"Because I make you uncomfortable? Great, Cas, that's just...." Dean huffed, "Awesome."

" _No_. Because...." Now it was Cas's turn to be sheepish, "I heard you singing in the shower, and it reminded me of how much I care about you....and that you'd probably never feel the same."

"Idiot." But Dean could feel himself beginning to smile, "I'm still gonna kill Sam, though."

*****

_When Sam walked by the library later to retrieve his fidget spinner from the ground, where it had lain since Dean had chucked it at him, he noticed that the lamp was still on. Upon closer inspection, he realized that Dean and Cas had fallen asleep on the couch together, doing research, with Dean's head lolling on Cas's shoulder._

_"Finally," Sam muttered, switching off the lamp, "Maybe I'll get some peace around here."_


End file.
